Segundas oportunidades
by Deadlydeath
Summary: que pasa cuando cometes un gran error y quieres solucionarlo pues pasen a leer y descubran las oportunidades que te puede atorgar la vida ;) bbxrae


**los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a mundo/dc**

* * *

era un mañana tranquila en la torre T donde nuestra hechicera dormía muy plácidamente cuando escucho un golpe en su puerta despertando la de su hermoso sueño pues miro ver que hora era eran las 10:00 pues era muy tarde y por primera ves se había quedado dormida hasta tan tarde pero otro golpe las saco de sus pensamientos y se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su novio pues chico bestia era su novio desde una semana y ya era normal que viniera siempre a despertarla

\- hola perdón por despertarte - _contesto chico bestia -_ rae quería saber si quieres acompañarlos a buscar la película para ver esta tarde como la otra vez no te gusto a lo mejor creí que ahorra podíamos eligir una película que nos gustara a todos que dices te animas?

\- soy raven no rae - _contesto raven -_ bueno ya voy tengo que cambiarme espérenme en el living

\- bien te esperamos no te demores mucho - _contesto chico bestia mientras se dirigía al living con sus amigos_

después de bañarse y ponerse su leotardo y se dirigió juntos con sus amigos donde sus cuatros amigos la esperaban pues cyborg,Robin,Starfire sabian que raven y chico bestia eran novios todos lo tomaron bien excepto Robin no le gusto mucho pero después de pensar 2 días acepto después de todo una relación mas en el equipo no afectaría en nada al equipo pero igual dudaba a beses pero con la semana esas dudas desaparecieron y las remplazo con alegría por sus dos compañero después se dirigieron a buscar la mejor y gloriosa película de toda la historia todos se subieron al auto T mejor dicho al bebe de cyborg se dirigieron y llegaron a la ciudad y entraron a la tienda

\- muy bien que película podemos alquilar - _pregunto robin al equipo_

 _-_ pues una que los guste a todos porque la ultima vez que elegimos una película- _dijo cyborg -_ a nadien le gusta espesando por raven - dijo cyborg mirando a raven

\- aa pues ustedes que eligen una película de romántica y comedia - _dijo raven con su monótona voz -_ que a nadie le gusto empezando por mi

después de buscar una y otra y otra y luego otra luego sacaron otra luego un de los titanes pregunto que tal una erótica y que recibió un golpe (ustedes deben saber a quien me refiero verdad) bueno después de ir para aya y para acá raven ya se estaba enojando porque no se decidían nunca asta que se encontraron con aqualad ( no me pregunten porque estaba buscando una película en jum city en vez de ciudad acero porque yo la verdad tampoco se) bueno después encontrarse con aqualad todos lo saludaron

\- hola viejo como estamos? - _pregunto nuestro querido chico bestia_

 _-_ bien aquí buscando una película pero la verdad aorra venia a invitar a raven a una cita - _dijo_ _aqualad acercándose a raven_

 _- **"pobre ahorra que me tiene como novio no lo va aceptar"** \- pensó chico bestia _

como raven ya estaba enojada que la tenían para aya y para acá y man sima estaba enojada con chico bestia por sus estúpidos chistes que hizo algo que se arrepentiría por el resto su vida

si acepto mañana a las 10:00 - _dijo raven_ \- y ahorra te agradecería que me dejes tranquila

y después de eso hizo un portal y se tele transporto ( ya se que me quieren matar yo no los culpo ) a la torre T dejando a chico bestia destrozado sintió que le sacaban el corazón y se lo estrujaran sintió una tristeza que nuca havia sentido sintió que le quitaron una parte muy importante de su vida se sintió tan destrozado que se transforma en una gaviota y se fue sin decir nada

8 hrs con 5 minutos y 12 segundos llego a la torre nuestro querido chico bestia destrozado desmembrado y casi muerto y se dirigió al living donde todos los amigos lo estaban esperando y muy preocupados

\- donde estuviste chico bestia? - _pregunto robin muy enojado_

no contesto nada no podía decir ni una palabra estaba destrozado mentalmente y sentimentalmente

\- ooh que bien que llegaste querido amigo - _dijo starfire_ _abrasándolo_

tampoco dijo nada se dejo que lo estrujaran como si fuera una una naranja pobre chico estaba devastado

\- oye bestita di algo por lo menos cualquier cosa estábamos preocupado - _dijo cyborg muy preocupado_

pues no dijo nada se quedo callado se dio la media vuelta se iba a su habitación cuando robin le puso la mano en el hombro y chico bestia se dio vuelta para enfrentar a robin

\- amigo esto se acabo - _dijo robin -_ anda a ver a raven y termina todo esto una vez por toda es una orden

chico no dijo nada se dirigió y salio de living y se fue a hablar con raven

 _ **Pov de Chico bestia**_

 _que le voy a decir después de todo ella me dijo a la cara que no quería nada conmigo incluso acepto esa estúpida cita en mi cara después de todo no la culpo porque aqualad es mas humano que yo mientras que yo soy un simple monstruo y si cuento lo que me dijo en tokio sobre tener la piel verde que también tengo colmillos y orejas puntiagudas después de todo quien va a querer alguien como yo creí que encontré a la persona que me iba amar pero me di cuenta que no simplemente soy un estúpido mas que creyó que ese ángel caído del cielo se quedaría conmigo simplemente me engañe en pensar que alguien me iba amar alguna vez en esta maldita vida así que lo mejor es decir que se acabo no importa ya llegue a su puerta es hora de la verdad es hora que termine esta ilusión que me cree yo mismo -_ ** _pensó_ _chico bestia_**

 ** _pov normal_**

después de caminar como si fuera una eternidad llego golpeo y espero que saliera luego se escucho como la puerta abria

-que quieres chico bestia ahorra - _pregunto raven -_ si son unos de tus estúpidos chiste no quiero escucharlo no toy de humor

\- no te preocupes raven solo vine para decirte que esto se acabo al final solo jugaste conmigo así que que ya no soy mas tu novio - _dijo chico bestia mientras una lagrima pasaba por sus mejillas_

sin tiempo de poder responder raven chico bestia se fue a su habitación pues raven pensó que lo dejar un rato tranquilo que luego se le pasara y volverá hablar con ella nuevamente pero iba a descubrir pronto iba a descubrir que havia cometido un gran error

 _ **al dia siguiente exactamente a las 10:00**_

raven se preparo para ir a salir con aqualad se preparo y se fue a su cita tras pasar por la habitación de chico bestia sintió como la tristeza la amargura se posaba en esa habitación pues ya no estaba esa alegría que siempre había cuando ella pasaba por esa habitación pues siguió de largo o si no iba llegar tarde según ella :p

 ** _exactamente_** _ **a las 10:56**_

llego raven de su cita venia enojada era la peor cita que había tenido en toda su maldita vida y sabia que era culpa mia el autor osea era culpa suya si suya y llego a living donde todos los titanes estaban tristes starfire estaba llorando a moco tendido osea lloraba como magdalena abrazada a robin que la esta consolando cyborg estaba caminado de un lado para otro sin para ya tenia un hoyo en el piso de tanto caminar de un lado a otro

\- que paso porque todos están tristes - _pregunto raven preocupada_

\- que paso pues quieres saber que paso - _dijo robin enojado dejando de abrazar a starfire y dirigiéndose a raven -_ por tu culpa chico bestia quiso suicidarse cortándose la venas y esto es culpa tuya yo sabia que no debía dejar que ustedes dos tuvieran una relación

\- que chico bestia iso que? - _dijo mas preocupada de lo normal_

\- aa no te hagas la preocupada si tu sabes que si no habías aceptado esa maldita cita en frente de chico bestia nada de esto estuviera pasando - _dijo robin de brazos cruzados_

 _-_ pero el esta bien verdad? _\- pregunto raven_

 _-_ si esta estable si no hubiera ido a invitarlo para jugar videojuego si lo hubiera encontrado a estas horas tendríamos a bestita muerto _\- dijo cyborg dejando de caminar y poniendo también los brazos cruzados_

 _-_ ooh nuestro querido amigo se pondrá bien - _dijo starfire -_ y querida amiga raven quiero hablar contigo ahorra

pero cuando se dio cuenta que raven ya no estaba en el living ablando con ellos

 **pov de chico bestia**

 _lentamente estaba abriendo los ojos y para mi sorpresa encontré a raven llorando al lado mio automáticamente pensé que estaba en el cielo porque en este preciso momento ella debería estas con aqualad luego me miro con eso hermosos ojos que tiene y me abrazo si definitivamente este es un sueño debo de estar en coma o algo parecido luego dejo de abrazarme y me dijo_

 _\- que estabas intentando de hacer idiota - me dijo muy enojada_

 _por un minuto lo crei por un minuto crei que se preocupaba por mi pero eso es mentira debe estar engañándome de nuevo alomejor su cita con aqualad no le salio bien y ahorra quieres engañarme de nuevo pues no le creeré_

 _\- no raven aléjate de mi ahorra y lo digo enserio - le dije y me me levante de la enfermería y me fui a mi habitación después de todo no quería hablar con ninguno de sus amigos mucho menos con raven_

 ** _POV Normal_**

después de pasar una semana chico bestia no soporto mas el dolor que le causaba ver a raven todos los Días porque ella siempre venia intentar hablar para que le perdonara por el dolor que le había echo y no soporto mas y se subió a azotea y se tiro causándole la muerte instantáneamente ese fue la ultima vez que vieron a chico bestia vivo después de unas semanas lo vieron en un ataúd y raven no dejaba de llorar y sus amigos tampoco ( se que mate a chico bestia con una muerte de cobardes pero no se preocupen mis queridos y amados lectores que existe la muerte alternativa pues sin mas que decir Órale espesemos)

 _ **Muerte alternativa ( épica y verdaderamente heroica)**_

después de pasar una semana chico bestia pudo volver a integrarse al equipo esta listo para una pelear con cualquier villano le havia prometido al equipo que no volvería hacer algo tan estúpido como quitarse la vida y perdono a raven pero no volvieron a tener una relación solo de amigos pero raven no tomo esa noticia muy bien y no salio de su habitación en todo el dia y solo salia para desayunar y cenar y para pelear con algún villano

\- muy bien viejo ya estoy listo para cualquier cosa que quiera tirarme la ciudad - _dijo chico bestia estirándose_

 _-_ muy bien es es la actitud

no alcanzo a terminar la frase robin cuando la alarma sonó asiendo que todos los titanes se dirigieron a la pantalla para ver quien estaba atacando la ciudad y raven también estaba y vieron que causante de este ataque era Slade y sus robots de mala calidad todos se dirigieron a ciudad rápidamente Cyborg se fue en el auto T osea su bebe y robin en su moto y starfire iba volando y chico bestia iba en aerodactyl ( si me encantan los dinosaurio por eso lo elegí okey) y raven la bruja y solitario y emo se fue volando también ( **rv:quieres morir o o que** autor: okey perdón me corrijo) nuestra hermosa y linda raven se fue volando ( autor: feliz **rv: como sea** autor:¬¬) bueno llegaron a la ciudad y encontraron al mas grandioso villano de la historia que dejaba en ridículo a los demás villanos del mundo dc osea me refiero al grandioso y único Slade ( autor: **okey ya lo dije aorra baje el arma Slade: no asta que mates a batman** autor: loco ¬¬ **Slade: que dijiste** autor: nada nada) llegaron y lo estaba esperan con una pistola echa por lo mismos dioses y rodeado de sus patéticos robot

\- o mis queridos titanes que bueno que vinieron le tengo una grata sorpresa - _dijo slade_

\- de que hablas Slade - _dijo robin_

 _-_ oh mi querido aprendiz pronto lo sabrás - _dijo slade_

\- saber que y no soy tu aprendiz no te acuerdas que tu mataste a mis padres - _dijo robin_

\- eres idiota yo soy tu padre - _dijo slade_

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO - _dijo robin arrodillandose y gritando_

okey perdón no me pude aguantar lo siento vamos con la verdadera ahorra muy bien Órale

 _-_ oh mi querido aprendiz pronto lo sabrás - _dijo slade_

 _-_ no soy tu aprendiz _\- dijo robin_ \- no me importa que tienes planeado te detendremos Titans GOOO!

y antes de que se dieran cuanta slade entro a un edificio y los titanes lo siguieron al entrar habían 3 pasillos

muy bien ay que separarse - _dijo robin -_ starfire y yo investigaremos por este pasillo tu chico bestia por ese y cyborg y raven ustedes por ese muy bien Titans Gooo!

se separaron por equipo el primer equipo robin y starfire no encontraron nada solo una salida y cyborg y raven también mientras que chico bestia no encontraron nada solo un pasillo sin salida se iba a devolver cuando Slade aparece y dice

\- justo con el que quería hablar - _dijo slade -_ quiero que me entregues un poco de tu sangre chico bestia para aser mi plan maestro

\- estas loco yo no te daré mi sangre para que puedas aser tu plan maestro prefiero morir antes de hacer eso - _dijo chico bestia_

 _-_ ajaj no tentes a la suerte chico bestia - _dijo slade -_ aorra dame tu sangre a quieres que presione este botón y haga explotar el edificio completo

\- eres idiota tu también morirás - _dijo chico bestia_

 _-_ no yo no voy a morir tenlo por seguro - _dijo slade -_ ahorra dame tu sangre o dile adiós al edificio completo

sin pensarlo dos beses se lanzo convirtiéndose en culebra y apretando a slade pero chico bestia no contaba que slade tenia una jeringa para neutralizar y paralizarlo su poderes automáticamente la saco y se planto a chico bestia asiendo que chico bestia volviera a ser humano y callo al suelo paralizado

\- ajajaj que fácil fue - _dijo slade_

sacando otra jeringa se la planto y le extrajo la sangre que quería con el ultimo aliento chico bestia dijo

\- que quieres aser con mi sangre - _dijo chico bestia_

\- no te lo dire - _dijo slade - v_ as a tener que esperar para saber mi plan no te preocupes pronto lo terminare solo necesito la sangre de raven para completar la fase uno de mi plan jajajajaj

\- es necesario tener las dos sangre para completar tu plana no es cierto - _dijo chico bestia_

\- exactamente es necesario tener las dos sangre para completar mi plan jajajaja - _dijo slade -_ después de todo tienes cerebro chico jajajaja

\- ajajaj es bueno saberlo - _dijo chico bestia_

 _-_ ajajajaj porque - _pregunto slade confundido_

 _-_ porque no tendrás mi sangre y no permitiré que le toques un pelo a mi raven - _dijo chico bestia_

 _-_ y como harás eso exactamente chico - _pregunto slade mas confuso_

\- por esto - _dijo chico bestia mostrando el detonador que tenia slade_

 _-_ en que momento isiste eso

no alcanzo a terminar y chico bestia presiono el botón

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

robin se encontró al raven y cyborg afuera junto con ellos robin iba a entrar para buscar a chico bestia y no alcanzo cuando el edificio exploto con chico bestia adentro robin no pudo entrar a tiempo para poder salvar a chico bestia chico bestia había muerte ese día y ya nadie volvería a ver su rostro de nuevo desde ese día la tierra perdio un héroe un gran héroe ese día la tierra perdió a chico bestia

después de esa gran perdida raven no pudo soportar seguir viviendo ahí sin chico bestia supo que sin el no tenia sentido seguir siendo parte del equipo así que un día se fue sin despedirse de nadie desapareció y fue a vivir a azarath y no se volvió a ver nunca mas en la tierra ese día otro gran héroe había desaparecido y ese héroe era raven

* * *

68 años en futuro

una mujer de edad esta acostada en su habitación en azarath y esa persona es raven en sus ultimas horas de vida y recuerda cada momento cuando estuvo con chico bestia como su novio fue solo una semana pero para ella esa semana para ella fue la mejor semana y recordaba todas las cosas pequeñas que chico bestia asía por ella sus chistes aunque eran un poco aburridos se dio cuenta que el único ser que había amada alguna vez en la vida se le había ido porque nunca lo aprecio nunca lo valoro asta ahorra que lo vio partir desde ese día su corazón se sentía vació le faltaba una parte y esa parte se fue con chico bestia y supo que lo había amado y por estúpida lo dejo ir y se arrepintió el resto de su vida recordó cuando starfire le dijo cual era su deseo en ese tiempo no sabia cual era ese deseo asta el día de hoy su deseo era morir a lado de su amado chico bestia pero sabia que nunca lo podía cumplir porque lo perdió estúpidamente antes de pasar al sueño eterno una lagrima paso mejilla y a las 10:00 de la mañana cerro sus ojos para siempre.

* * *

escucho un golpe en su puerta despertando la de su hermoso sueño pues miro ver que hora era eran las 10:00 pues era muy tarde y por primera ves se había quedado dormida pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

\- hola perdón por despertarte - _contesto chico bestia -_ rae quería saber si quieres acompañarlos a buscar la película para ver esta tarde como la otra vez no te gusto a lo mejor creí que ahorra podíamos eligir una película que nos gustara a todos que dices te animas?

esa voz era de chico bestia al otro lado de la puerta todos los años que deseo poder escucharla ahorra la había escuchado estaba al otro lado el ser que había amado no espero ni un segundo mas se levanto de la cama abrió la puerta y sin que chico bestia pudiera decir nada lo abrazo lo beso al fin lo que deseaba tanto estaba abrazándolo su corazón latiendo su chico bestia estaba vivo de nuevo y esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir no importa después de todo ese sueño le enseño lo preciado que que el es para ella era al ser que amaba con todo su corazón al fin su corazón se lleno y ese vació desapareció y se sintió completa de nuevo mas que feliz de que fuera un simple sueño

\- ooh creo que buena idea después de todo venir a buscarte - _dijo chico bestia -_ no todos los días me recibes como hoy y por eso no lo voy a dejar escapar

le dio un beso chico bestia con tanto amor y cariño al fin estaba de nuevo en casa al fin su sueño se a echo realidad se apartaron por falta de oxigeno ( maldito oxigeno) después demás besos raven le dijo que lo esperara en el living que ya iba a bajar que tenia que ducharse pues chico bestia se fue feliz luego de bañarse busco su leotardo y al sacarlo una nota callo rápidamente la abrió y la leyó

bienvenida a tu segunda oportunidad

no cometas los errores de la primera oportunidad

muy pocas beses se le otorga a alguien

una segunda oportunidad para

arreglar su vida así que

no la desperdicies

atte: tu arcángel artorias

luego de leer la pequeña nota se dirigió a living con una sonrisa pues esta vez no iba a cometer lo mismos errores que cometió anteriormente esta vez iba a ser lo correcto esta vez iba a cambiar su futuro esta vez iba arreglar y corregir el error que cometió ase 68 años atrás porque después de todo las segundas oportunidades se dan una sola vez en la vida no creen mis queridos lectores ;)

 **Fin**

* * *

 **y aquí esta el fin osea la verdad la historia consta con 25 capítulos ( creada por mi ) pero yo lo resumí en uno solo pero si quieren leer la verdadera historia y completa no olvides dejar comentarios o Reviews**

 **sin mas que decir mis queridos lectores gracias por leer**

 **atentamente artorias el caminante del abismo**

 **bbxrae por siempre ;)**


End file.
